Silhouettes
by Rupe
Summary: A new villain is plaguing the streets. Only this time, the Titans will need help of some new heroes to help them defeat this sinister 'akuma'. SYOC Rated T. Deadline 3th Nov. !


**Hey Guys****! I know I haven't written in a while! But, I've put all of those on haitus and started a new lot on here and fictionpress! When I repost this, I'll post my username if enough people are interested, k? :3**

**ANYWAY, it's a SubmitYourOriginalCharacter for a Teen Titans stuff! I has a few rules though;**

ABSOLUTELY ANY MARY-SUE'S WILL BE EXTERMINATED! I will not use dem, ok :)

I will be accepting 3 boys and 1 girl (since mine is a girl), however, I _**may **_make an exception if I feel like it :3

If your character has not been accepted for the main team, don't be sad or angry and try to kill me, ok? I'm being rather strict on this, however. EVERY OC WILL BE USED, if not in the main team, as a secondary titan, ok? So don't be down! :)

**All ok with those rules? Oh! And I have a quick note for those that will just write a mean review about how this is not allowed:**

I will be replacing these chapters with actual story chapters when I get the characters, ok? However, you can send me a PM, and I will see what I can do. I am rather busy though, and might not bother, ok?

**Form**

**Basic Info**

**Given Name: **(First, Middle and Last. No more than two middle names.)

**Name they go by: **(For example, if their name is Abbiegayle, they would more than likely be 'Abbie.)

**Nickname: **(Any names others give them.)

**Age: **(Earth years please xD Limit of 13-17)

**Gender: **(Boy or girl. Hermaphrodite is accepted to an extent.)

**Species: **(Human or alien. If alien, please state what they're called. Animal is not acceptable. If a shape-shifter, state that in powers, not species.)

**Hero or Villain?: **

**Languages spoken: **(No more than three. English must be included. For example; English, French and Spanish.)

**Things to Know**

**Hair Color: **(Natural please! This includes have a whole head of electric blue or scarlett red hair. Highlights are accepted. A limit of two colors.)

**Hair Length: **(Short, long etc.)

**Hair Style: **(Straight, wavy, curly etc.)

**Eye Color: **(A limit of two colors, unless power related.)

**Eye Shape: **(Round, oval etc.)

**Height: **(Preferably in feet and inches.)

**Weight:** (Preferably in pounds.)

**Build: **(Short and stubby, tall and slim etc.)

**Scars: **(Please be reasonable! Not just a million, ok?)

**Tattoos: **

**Birthmarks: **

**Clothing Style: **(Not just an outfit, a _style.)_

**Typical Outfit: **(What they would usually wear.)

**Things of Note: **(If being tall is to do with species, or anything like that, please state here.)

**Back Story: **(Detail please.)

**Father: **(No current titans or villains.)

**Mother: **(No current titans or villains.)

**Siblings: **(OC if wanted accepted OC or write your own, etc.)

**Personality: **(Any with just traits will be ignored.)

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite item and why: **

**Worst nightmare:**

**Crushes: **(PLEASE! Do not write Robin or Beastboy or Cyborg etc. Ok? No major titans or villains.)

**Rivals: **(Again, do not write any major titans or villains. Slade is a stereotypical answer and I will just not include that apart if this is written. Include reasons why they would not like this type of person.)

**Super Hero/ Super Villain**

**Codename: **

**Why?:**

**Powers: **(Full explanation. What they are, how they work, what they can do with them, anything. The more detail the better!)

**Weaknesses: **(What brings them down?)

**Outfit: **(Pretty self explanatory, right?)

**Equipment: **

**How do they feel about their position?:**

**Education**

**Grade: **(8th Grade to 12th Grade or Year 8 to Year 12)

**Best Class:**

**Worst Class:**

**Favorite Class:**

**Least Favorite Class:**

**Clubs/ Teams etc.: **

**Romance**

**Romance: **(Yes or no)

**What type of person?:**

Ok! I will accepting 3 boys and 2 girls. I give some credit to _Rosemarie Benson _for some parts of the form :3 PLEASE GO CHECK OUT THAT STORY CALLED: **Nightmares in the Dark.**

**Thank you all for reading this! Deadlines are on 3****rd**** November, but if I don't have the full team, I will extend it another three days.**

**~Okamidesu! xxx**


End file.
